


Interventions

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [67]
Category: Naruto, Portal (Video Game), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Offscreen Torture, Offscreen gore, Offscreen graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl and Vanessa have been trying to figure out better interventions for Kevin's "berserk decorating" triggers at the house. The current method really isn't working anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interventions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writerverse Story Starters Challenge
> 
>  **Title:** interventions  
>  **Word Count:** 920  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Fandom or Original:** Welcome to Night Vale/Portal/Naruto (Common House Tales)  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Kevin/Vanessa  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con/etc):** offscreen canon-typical graphic violence and gore, off screen torture  
>  **Summary:** Earl and Vanessa have been trying to figure out better interventions for Kevin's "berserk decorating" triggers at the house. The current method really isn't working anymore.  
>  **Notes:** probably not a lot of accuracy at restraint or facts about paracord, but eh maybe Night Vale's version is different from our Earth's

"It's getting bad again." Vanessa says quietly, twitching slightly on the display as she twirls one of her curls around her finger anxiously.

Earl sighs at the screen of his wizpod. "Vanessa. Are you in a safe place?"

"Not exactly. I shut him in the bathroom and barricaded it. But he's already scratching at it. I have I think five minutes, maybe ten max." There's an agitated pause, "And I can't find my gear anywhere."

"I have a spare. I'll be there soon. But for the love of the Brown Stone Spire please try to calm down. If you're upset it makes this harder. Cecil told me he gave Kevin a card deck in a yellow bag before you came. Pull a card from that if you know where he keeps it and do what it says and then find a lighter. You should have one in your kitchenette."

Vanessa nods and Earl cuts that communication line before speaking aloud to the house security system. "GLaDOS, time me. Four minutes on the clock also can you put Zetsu and Aeslyn on standby if Vanessa and I need backup."

"Affirmative. Alert going out now with a surveillance tape on the Sonnen-Ventura apartment. Clock starts now."

He rummages through the closet for a large coil of braided paracord which he loops over his nondominant arm and two of the falconry gear sets then takes off at a run for Vanessa and Kevin's apartment as he dons  one of the falconry sets. Once inside the pair's apartment he tosses the other falconry set pack at Vanessa. "Gear up." He eyes the gouge marks in the bathroom door guessing at how internally angry Kevin is by the damage to house property. "I can probably hold him long enough for you to armor up."

He holds an end of length of paracord in his hand as the berserk radio host finally breaks down Vanessa's admittedly shoddy barricade (he makes a mental note to teach both Vanessa and Carlos how to make a proper  barricade when life at the house settles and give Cecil, Roger and Janice a functional review lesson of the method at the same time). He wrestles the radio host to the ground utilizing the claws as a knife as he wraps paracord around Kevin to keep his arms disabled and then to restrain the blade-like claws.

It's easier to keep away from Kevin's teeth than his claws. So he and Vanessa have taken to at least managing to tie those out of the way. Vanessa starts talking as she approaches with the lighter in her hand. "It's okay to be upset Kevin but this isn't happening now. Please come back Kevin."

She wraps her arms around him in a loose hug from behind, pulling him toward her and passing Earl the lighter to seal the frayed ends of the paracord. Earl keeps watch as he does, aware that he has to be quick if Kevin breaks the paracord and he has to redo the restraints again with another segment of the coil around his gloved wrist.

When Kevin eventually tires out, Earl glances at Vanessa. "You said it's getting bad. Have you been tracking episodes?"

She nods and pulls up the holo. Showing him the pattern chart. "They're more frequent and getting worse. Admittedly a lot of it has to do with the fact that he wants his third eye back and to do that we're working with medical on the Strex upgrade he's always been tetchy about. He never liked those eyes."

Earl frowns. "Obviously this isn't working. Do you think if Zetsu and I let him help gut tonight's hunting cache with supervision in one of the spare rooms for that purpose so none of it actually goes to waste, it might tide him over for awhile? I think I have an experiment idea."

She nods. "It should. I'm willing to try anything at this point. I really want my boyfriend back. What's your idea?"

"I know  Betony and Corvus want to minimize this problem with less physical cleanup and less overhead costs while still remaining effective. It's obvious that simple restraint and distraction is not effective or reducing damages at this point." He pauses to gesture at the ruined bathroom door, "That's the second door he's ruined this month. And giving him permanent gutting permissions may be more like feeding an addiction even if we manage to reduce the amount of times he needs it. I'm not sure if it's possible but GLaDOS may be able to recreate a decent simulation if she takes a real world example? And if she takes your tracking chart and the vital monitoring system, she may be able to monitor how often he needs the simulation and adjust it accordingly and add in some of the anger management activities Betony and the rest of the Recovery Team have been introducing him to when he gets more lucid?"

Vanessa thinks about it and grins. "You're a genius. GLaDOS, is Earl's idea even possible?"

"Possibly. I will discuss it in the morning with house staff,  the two program developers, and the recovery team.  So, Earl, you want me to make a surveillance tape of the gutting session and give Kevin permissions to be with you and Zetsu during it tonight."

"Yes.  Between the two of us he should be safe enough."

"Done. Permissions for Kevin will be revoked when you're finished or if you give me a Scout's Salute, whichever occurs first."

"Noted. Thank you."


End file.
